


拍立得

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *新的一年当务之急是抒写一些我的性癖*珉浩|姐姐姐夫这样那样的🔞内容
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 10





	拍立得

-

“你确定吗？”沈的眼睛因为怀疑而眯成一条狭窄的缝。

允浩的一只脚，准确地说，是穿着白色珊瑚绒长袜的一只脚，正踩在他的大腿上。沈坐着的那个办公椅的椅背发出不堪重负的轻微吱呀声，他握紧了手里的拍立得相机以免它一个不小心掉下去。

长长的毛衣刚好能遮住允浩的大腿中段，但现在由于他的爱人像一只怕痒的小狗那样在身后的床垫上磨蹭着，太多的皮肤从往上缩的毛衣下摆暴露出来。沈的目光凉飕飕地从他身上扫过。

“你难道不想留下什么印记吗？”允浩卷着舌头舔了一下嘴唇，眼神昭然若揭，“就像我们以前拍的录像那样。”

沈从鼻腔中挤出一声轻笑，摸了一把他的小腿，揉揉膝窝的软肉，咬着牙:“哥真是个坏家伙。”

允浩皱了皱鼻子，这个举动让他看起来可爱极了，骨碌碌转着眼睛表达他的不满:“当初把那个视频放进收藏夹的人又是谁?你敢说你一点也不喜欢?”他笃定地发出无需回答的反问，仰起脸来盯住他的弟弟。沈一向有一些不与人说的收藏癖好，然而这一点早就被他识破，拿捏得死死的。

他看到沈圆乎乎的大耳朵上泛起粉色，想到自己曾经通过昌珉打盹的模样联想到了考拉，还在采访的时候说了出来。回去以后就遭到沈的质问——又是鹿又是考拉又是小野猪，我们这是什么动物园吗？

是要表达昌珉很可爱的意思!他跳起来揪了一把沈的脸颊肉，成功收获弟弟瞬间失语并且脸爆红的样子，打直球果然可以说是屡战屡胜。

沈捉住在自己衣服底下作乱的不老实的脚，允浩哼哼着想要挣脱，却被闪光灯打断了，沈拍了一张他的大腿根。允浩噘起嘴来:“怎么只拍腿啊?”

沈舒适地往后靠在椅背里，朝他举起了相机，也不管这人要怎么踩他硬梆梆的腹肌和几把，“那哥也要摆个姿势啊……”

允浩想了一会儿，脚尖勾着办公椅的把手把他拖近了，狡黠地眨眨眼，缩着肩膀让毛衣宽大的V字领口从一侧滑下去，显现出一大片锁骨和小巧的肩头。与此同时，他还非要撩开衣服，咬着食指关节，另一只手撸动自己翘起来的性器，脸上的表情愉悦而放荡，似乎还有点恍惚。

沈吞咽一口口水，努力将他整个人框进相机视野里，摁下快门。允浩浑身颤抖着，好像受到什么额外的刺激，玩弄自己阴茎的手指也放慢了速度，被流出来的前液沾上，看起来色情又糟糕透顶。

“明明是哥很喜欢这个吧?”沈明知故问，晃晃手上的相机，“如果我们现在是在杂志拍摄的待机室里，哥会不会更加兴奋?”

允浩想到以往他们会相互、或者是由工作人员代劳，拍摄一定数量的拍立得相片并签上自己的名字，作为特别礼物送给粉丝。如果是这样的特别礼物——作为东方神起队长的意识一下子从后腰窜上脊椎，迫使他发出了懊恼的呻吟。

沈昌珉一定也想到了这点，不然他不会笑得像一个小恶魔，还逼近他，亲了一口他的下巴:“我知道哥在想些什么噢……”

他的手指捉住了允浩肉乎乎的胸脯，熟稔地捏揉着挺立的乳尖，把他的哥哥抚弄得扭起腰来。

“昌珉妮——”允浩拉长了声音叫他的名字，可是并没有要反抗的意思，饱满漂亮的大腿张开，任由他亵玩。手勾着扯开他的内裤边，贪婪地摸进去，软着嗓子夸赞他:“好硬哦。”

“想吃吗?”沈一边帮他把毛衣脱下来，充满爱意地抚了抚静电吸附炸起的发顶，允浩却摇摇脑袋，无辜又真切地望着他:“你难道不想现在就操进来吗？”

他鼓着脸颊，似乎有些苦恼。大拇指沿着人润泽的下唇细细摩挲，点一点吐出来的舌尖，却被人吮住了。允浩的眼睫毛轻轻扑闪，让他脑袋发晕。有时候只是一个简单的举动，落到爱人眼里就足够掀起一阵翻天覆地的飓风。沈觉得他有时候实在是乖，甚至稚嫩得不太像他的哥哥，可是沈心知肚明这一切都是刻意为之，所以允浩狡猾、聪明、会钓人，而且欠操。

沈的神色因思考而显得阴沉，反而激起允浩关于快感的联想和战栗。那过分英俊的五官迫近了，又被笑意揉成一团，最后沈昌珉吻了他的嘴唇，纯情地，又碰了碰他的鼻尖。

允浩被这样的亲昵哄骗着放松了警惕，直到他给人抱住了膝弯，牢牢地卡在两侧，硬起来的性器顶端在腿根胡乱顶弄。他羞耻得浑身发烫，沈还要在他的头顶上发出无谓的惊讶感叹:“哥的胸部晃起来了，看着好软。”

说得跟你没碰过似的。允浩朝他龇牙，但很快就得意不下去了，因为沈俯下身来，重重地吸了一口他的奶头，还抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，又拿鼻尖拱他软绵绵的乳肉，细密地吻那滚圆的乳根，吮出斑斑点点的痕迹。

他的脸热极了，就像被目光烤熟的一颗小西红柿。沈的手顺着会阴揉了两把，一直摸到性器湿乎乎的顶端，然后压低了声音问他洗澡的时候倒了多少润滑液，“怎么湿成这样?”

允浩用小腿贴蹭他的腰侧，腻人地哼哼着，恨不得自己掰开屁股叫沈赶紧干进来。但是他也知道，依照沈的脾气，没有在正式操他之前把他玩得流口水那已经算客气的了。

沈昌珉让他抱着自己的腿，把他那个“发骚的小屁股”好好地露出来——天知道允浩听见这句话的时候，异样的刺激就像森林野火那样不受控制地烧遍全身。

他的脚背绷紧了。那双袜子，稚气未脱的款式在此刻显得格外富有情色意味，也让沈昌珉低笑着叫他“宝宝”的声音更迅速地摧毁了他。

郑允浩为此泪眼朦胧，屈辱不甘又乐在其中的模样，被永久地印存在相纸里，成为沈昌珉独家占有的私人收藏。


End file.
